Nostrum
by PsychedelicJet64
Summary: Szayelapporo has always been a devious man, and here in Hueco Mundo he can get away with a lot more than he could in life. So he decides to try a little experiment with the tea at the meeting table.


Nostrum

Warnings: Language, sexual content.

Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach.

This is purely a crack Fic, pretty much. _ I mean, like, the idea just kinda came to me, and Szayel's really the only one who I think is twisted enough to truly pull something like this off, so, here we go~ Nostrum is a medicine of secret composition recommended by its preparer but usually without scientific proof of its effectiveness. So basically, Szayel's testing on whether or not his drug will actually effect Ulquiorra. :$ Enjoy!~

* * *

"Gin-sama!"

At the cry of his name, Gin halted abruptly in his step, turning sharply on his heel swiftly enough for it to appear flawless to the upcoming Espada's eye.

"Ah… Szayel-kun? What's the problem?"

"There's not necessarily a problem." Szayel assured, his golden eyes calculating as he spoke. "I simply wanted to ask a favor for you…"

"Ah? A favor?"

"Yes, sir. You see, there's an experiment I want to run and-"

"I don't have any intentions of being a lab rat, Szayel-kun." Gin interrupted with a pout.

"Hahaa, no, not you, sir." Szayel quickly corrected himself. "I simply want to run an experiment on one of the other Espadas. You see, I need the seating arrangement temporarily changed so that I may conduct it properly."

"You want me to ask Aizen-sama to rearrange the seats so that you can sit beside your lab rat, nee?"

"Yes sir! Quite correct."

"May I ask what this experiment is, and who your lab rat is?"

"Of course, Gin-sama." Szayel chuckled, the sound being more forced if anything else, "I wanted to see what an aphrodisiac of sorts would do on someone who has never once shown any true emotion in his lifetime in this place…"

It wasn't difficult to decipher what the scientist's intentions were. Gin shook his head, giggling lightly at the very thought of what might occur. "If he beats you to death and back, don't expect me to stop him."

"Oh, no! That's part of the fun!"

Gin pulled an exasperated look, but it went unnoticed by the octava as he turned and started off on his own way down the hallway.

* * *

The Espada filtered in through the large, pristine doors rather smoothly for once, as if they were on their best behavior, which did not happen very often. Normally, someone with a brash personality like Grimmjow or perhaps Nnoitra would shove their way past someone and take their proper seat. However, today was different for a particular reason. Aizen had asked them to wait for his say-so before taking a seat, which Szayelapporo was greatly delighted with upon hearing. So Gin had actually managed to convince their lord? Had he bent his words around, or was Aizen curious as well? Oh, maybe… He truly was a sadistic bastard…? Regardless of the case, the octava was ecstatic that he was getting his way.

"Thank you for being so patient, everyone." Aizen grinned as he approached his "loyal" beings. "I know you're all probably wondering why I've asked you to wait before taking a seat. So, allow me to explain." There was a split pause, one in which Szayel swore he could have heard someone whine lowly in the back of their throat - probably Grimmjow. His disrespect was always prominent. "For the next few meetings, I will be rearranging the seating as an experiment as to whether or not it helps with behavior. In the very back of the table, I'm sitting Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayelapporo. Ulquiorra-kun, I trust you to keep these two in line, especially with them being in the back, where I may or may not see anything suspicious."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Came the immediate, monotone response as the pale man moved to take the middle seat at the very back of the long, stark white table. Grimmjow's scowl deepened immensely before he too moved to take his seat. Szayel followed suite, seeming to be rather indifferent about having to sit beside the popularly proclaimed rivals. When, in actuality, he was thrilled at the possibilities. The pink-haired man didn't even listen to Aizen listing the other Espada off as they began to sit in their respective seats, as he truly didn't care about them anymore.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Aizen stated as he moved to his seat at the front of the table. From the corner of his eye, Szayel saw Ulquiorra's frown deepen. _Probably mourning his loss of the right hand seat by his precious Aizen-sama. _Szayel snickered under his breath. _But he's too proud to admit something like that… Even if I know I'm right. _

The Arrancar carrying the tray of tea wandered in; he normally came and dispersed before Aizen started his rants, he was quick, and desperate to please. Having such information made it easy for Szayel to bribe the poor fellow. He'd slip a itty bit of his reiatsu into the tip of a _certain _tea cup's handle, and before he were to place it in front of the cuarta, he would extract it so that Ulquiorra didn't suspect anything fishy of him. This measure was only taken so that he wouldn't slip up and accidentally drug someone else. They did have to make sure they did this correctly, after all, or he'd get beaten to a pulp before he actually got to run any experiments on the stoic Espada.

Szayel watched, barely managing to stifle a smirk, as Ulquiorra lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, his expression blank as he took the liquid in. He knew that if it would effect the man, the symptoms wouldn't be immediate. It may even take a few more sips of his tea before he actually began to feel anything. The octava would just have to be patient.

Patience is virtue, they say…

Szayelapporo leaned his chin on his hand as the meeting droned on and on… These meetings could last up to four hours, if they were lucky, that is. Aizen liked to hear himself talk, and talk, and talk… So they would be forced to sit here and listen to him narcissistically rant once or twice a week. At least twenty minutes or so passed before he saw the pale man behind him stiffen from the corner of his eye. Immediately, his attention was drawn, and he watched as Ulquiorra shut his eyes, his thick brows knotted slightly as he lent back in his seat, trying to quickly compose himself before someone noticed his slip-up, he supposed.

"Nee, Ulquiorra-kun, are you feeling alright?" He murmured, placing his hand on the cuarta's knee and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The other man stiffened slightly under the contact, his emerald eyes peeping open enough to send a withering glare in his direction. Szayel wasn't fazed, however, as he instead slowly let his fingers trail up the man's leg, traveling along the inside of his thigh tentatively.

"What… Do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra's voice faltered for a split second there, and Szayel kept mind to remain cautious with the cuarta. He made no move to stop him, even if he was giving off some sort of air that he was displeased.

"I'm only worried about your well-being, Ulquiorra-kun." He said with an emphasized squeeze to the man's leg again. Ulquiorra flinched again, but this time it was actually prominent enough to gain the attention of the other man on his side. Szayel met the sexta's blue eyes for a brief moment, and he flashed the man a sly grin before he returned to groping the pale man's slim legs.

What he didn't anticipate, however, was another, much tanner hand joining in on the fun. He watched, dumbfounded as Grimmjow's hand skimmed down Ulquiorra's back, causing the man's spine to arch in the slightest to try in vain to avoid the touch.

"Oi…" He voiced his complaints quietly, but the sexta didn't relent. Instead, he took it a step further. His large hand ventured even further downwards, taking the cuarta's ass within his grasp with a squeeze. Ulquiorra froze, seeming unaware on how he was supposed to respond to the assault. Szayel did notice the flushing of his normally pale face, however.

Szayelapporo scowled at Grimmjow, who merely returned the look with a sneer. He had always been possessive of his test subjects, and he wasn't about to let Grimmjow get the better of him. Especially not now of all times. With a huff, he slipped his hand into the cuarta's hakama, watching as both Ulquiorra and the sexta shot him a brief look of astonishment. _Try to one up me now, bitch. _Szayel sneered inwardly as his hand invaded the privacy of the pale man's boxers. He was delighted, in fact, to find that Ulquiorra was much more aroused than he lead on to be, if the swollen member in his grasp was anything to go by.

Displeased by the fact that it seemed as if the pink-haired man was winning their new contest of sorts, Grimmjow frowned deeply and joined him in the cuarta's boxers. Only, he decided to toy around with his other end, as his hand grazed against the man's bare ass.

Simultaneously, sending glares at one another, Szayel made a point to squeeze the erection within his grasp, and Grimmjow slipped a finger within the man's entrance. This proved to be too much for the normally composed cuarta, apparently, as the man slipped lose a moan between his gritted teeth and he hunched over against the table, representing something akin to pain, or perhaps a struggle of sorts.

_Maybe he's trying not to come too quickly, hahaha!_ Szayel thought joyously. He wanted to push Ulquiorra to his limits, he decided quickly. His hand pumped the man vigorously, determined to get him to his limit right here and right now. The octava could feel the pale man tremble almost violently before he felt a warm liquid envelope his hand. He withdrew immediately then, and wiped his hand off on his pants; golden eyes observed the cuarta, how he pressed his forehead against the table, his hands gripping on its edges, his eyes squeezed shut. As he found his release, another groan left him, only this time, it was much more audible than the last.

"…Are you feeling alright, Ulquiorra-kun?"

At the sound of Aizen's voice, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel froze. Grimmjow was finally smart enough to retract his hand, wiping it quickly on his pants as well.

"Ulquiorra-ku-?" Their lord cut off when the cuarta looked back up at him, and curious as to why a man with a god-complex as big as his would ever shut his trap, Szayel chanced a look over at the man at his side, and he immediately saw why.

Ulquiorra was still hunched over against the table, but at the mention of his name, he glanced up to meet his lord's eyes, that much was expected of the loyal man. However, his emerald eyes were still glazed with lust from his orgasm, and his face was flushed a deep red. Not only Aizen, but everyone else at the table couldn't tear their eyes away from him. It was a very rare occurrence for the cuarta to display emotion of any kind, nevertheless such an intense one like desire of this caliber. It was no surprise that their lord was left speechless, now that he thoroughly thought it through.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, you seem to be running a fever!" Szayel piped up, thinking quickly on his feet, "You look like you're about to puke, maybe I should take a good look at you?" He stood from his seat then, looking over at the brunette at the head of the table for a split moment. "Is that okay, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes. You're both dismissed."

Nodding, Szayel scooped the man up by his biceps and tugged him away, being careful not to expose the wet spot at the front of his pants as he hauled the man away and towards his lab. He kept his footsteps at a normal, unhurried pace on their way out of the exaggeratingly large meeting room, but the moment they were outside of the doors, he shifted into sonido and sped off quickly to his lab, the cuarta in tow.

* * *

"Nee, isn't this nice, Ulquiorra-kun?" Szayel hummed as he gently set the cuarta down on a cot in one of the spare rooms of his lab.

"What did you do to me?" The other man deadpanned, seeming agitated at him, as he gave him a withering look as he struggled to sit himself upright.

"To put it bluntly? I basically date-rape drugged you. Hahaha!" His statement was followed by an airy laugh, something that he did simply to relieve the tension he was feeling. Having the cuarta Espada pissed at you when you were four ranks below him wasn't exactly something he was looking foreword to.

"Why?"

Szayel blinked in bewilderment. Ulquiorra wasn't trying to castrate him or obliterate him in any way possible? Was he truly that ill?

"I wanted to see if it would actually effect you. And I guess I was right, nee?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, a scowl knotting his brows and thinning his lips. However, as displeased as he looked, Szayel could barely make out the pink remaining persistently on his pale face. The aphrodisiac probably hadn't worn off just yet, he decided. After all, he did use quite a large amount as a precaution as to whether or not the damn nostrum would work.

"So, while the effects are still happening, I might as well make time of it and run some more experiments. Say, Ulquiorra-kun, when was the last time you had a check up? Two years ago in human times? That's unhealthy! We'd better make sure everything's functioning okay! Nee, take off your pants, cuarta-san."

Green eyes widened at him, his expression borderline puzzled. Through how fast he talked, Szayel assumed that the only thing he was actually able to process through his drugged state was his last sentence, a request that befuddled the man. "Why?"

"It's called a prostate exam, duuhh." He said slowly, as if to make things easier for his sluggish mind. "You're supposed to have one of those… Once a year… I think? Ah, anyway, it doesn't matter. Take off your pants and let's get to it!"

"No." Ulquiorra refused immediately, turning his head away stubbornly, though he didn't make any move to get off the cot and walk out.

The fool.

Szayel smirked lethally, and the cuarta seemed to realize his mistake rather quickly as the octava neared on him. The pale man slipped backwards, though as soon as his back hit the wall behind the mattress, he stiffened. The pink-haired man hovered over him, his hand just barely skimming the new arousal that bugled at the front of his hakama. Ulquiorra flinched, his hands immediately finding the other man's shoulders in a vain attempt to push him back.

"Woowwww, not only did the drug make you a horny little fucker, but it also weakened you a good few ranks, it seems. Maybe I don't need to worry about you killing me after all, hahaha!" Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness as he worked on removing the cuarta's pants. "Do you still want to fight it, Ulquiorra-kun? It'll go so much smoother if you submit to me."

"As if." The other man retorted with surprising venom, this made Szayel giggle with pleasure. "Ah, that's a surprise. But, I suppose I should have remembered. The only man you'd ever submit to is Aizen-sama. Isn't that right?"

Deep green eyes turned to face him then, wide with shock. "Excuse me?"

"Come off it, Ulquiorra-kun. Everyone knows!" Szayel giggled maniacally, plopping down beside the cuarta as he spoke, his hand landing _innocently _on his leg. "It truly doesn't take a genius to hear you screaming from his chambers in the late of night. Though, I do have to say… His chambers are far away from the Espada's, but I bet you already knew that… Which is probably why you thought it'd be okay to act so vulgar, because no one would hear, or see, nee? And with your amazing regeneration, the marks would be gone by morning." His fingers stroked in leisure circles on the other man's thigh as he paused then to look the man in the eye, his own golden eyes calculating as he watched his expressionless face. "You're so naïve, Ulquiorra-kun… Did you ever stop to think that some of us have duties to tend to near Aizen-sama's room? That they've overheard you as they walk by to tidy up the mess that's made? Things like that spread like wildfire in a place like this, seeing how we've got nothing better to do with our eternal time here…" He paused yet again, exaggerating a sigh. "Nee… Ulquiorra-kun… Did you know that you're not the only one he pays _special treatment _like that to?"

Ulquiorra jerked sharply at his words, his emerald eyes as wide as he'd ever seen them before. He took note mentally that, as the drug progressed through his system, his infamous composure seemed to slip. "What do you mean by that…?"

"Oh, you couldn't have possibly thought that you were special, Ulquiorra-kun!" But at the astonished look on the man's face, he burst into laughter. "Ahahahaha! Hahaha! You… You actually did! Aahahahaa! Oh, god, Ulquiorra's an idiot!"

"Silence!" The cuarta snapped, his small hand gripping his wrist in a vice, or as roughly as he could in the state he was in, which was really nothing at this point.

"If anyone's special to Aizen-sama, it certainly isn't you. I'll admit, you're pretty to look at, and you're probably a wonder in bed, but you've got to realize that he doesn't hold any feelings of affection for you. He's more than likely incapable. The feelings of loyalty you hold for him may or may not end up being your biggest flaw, Ulquiorra-kun…"

Szayel sighed wistfully then, a smile settling almost spitefully on his lips as he put his hands on Ulquiorra's chest and pushed him down onto the cot, taking the initiative to straddle his waist. Ulquiorra stiffened, and it became quite obvious to him that the cuarta was unnerved at how easily he was being overpowered, and by a subordinate no less. Szayel's first action, however, wasn't to lay his hands vulgarly on the man beneath him. Instead, he leaned forewords enough to rest his head on his chest. "But that's okay." He murmured, his words coming out a bit muffled, "because I'll still love you regardless."

"What did you say…?"

"I'm an idiot, nee? I fell for an uptight, selfrighteous dipshit that's head over heals for his master. A master that doesn't recognize him as anything but a tool… But I'm not the only one, you know?" He paused his rant for a mere moment, as if to hear the man's response, but it didn't seem that he had any feedback, so he continued. "I think Grimmjow-kun's got something going on for you too. That would probably explain why he joined in on our little game earlier, haha…"

"I would hardly call that a game, octava."

"And after I have my way with you tonight, you're probably gonna have to try and fight him off. He's a little too possessive, after all…"

Szayel's hands began to move then, venturing slowly down Ulquiorra's sides and down to his hakamas, which he was quick to undo and tug down as far as he could through his awkward position above the slim man. "But enough talk, nee? I don't even know how long this drug will last, and I'm not about to blow my only chance… Or wait, maybe I will. If you ask nicely." He winked suggestively at the man, which received a rather deep blush in which he giggled at in return. "Ah, Ulqui-chan, I didn't know you were such a responsive lover!"

"Shut up." The other man ordered, but Szayel ignored him as he instead reached over, clumsily searching on the counter for the lube he'd stored previously in his lab just for this occasion. Once he found it, he sat back once again and popped open the top, the bottle making a _squelch_ as he lathered his fingers with the substance. Golden eyes watched the other man's normally stoic face wrench with disgust as he moved down south.

"Don't worry, Ulquiorra-kun, it'll feel fantastic."

He teased the crease of his entrance first, rubbing his fingers against the opening, wanting to extract a response from the other man before he continued. But Ulquiorra didn't squirm. He didn't flinch. He didn't even tell him to stop. He merely stared up at him with those hazy, intense green eyes of his. "Ah, whatever." Szayel shrugged, continuing even if his wishes had been rejected. He slid the first finger in, and even though he had properly lubricated them, he still had difficulties sliding it inside. His regeneration really must be an incredible thing if it could even repair tearing and stretching on the inside of his ass like this.

It was like taking a virgin, ha!

He put in his next two fingers without hesitation, and he watched as Ulquiorra flinched due to the sudden intense intrusion. It was probably rude to shove two in at once, but he was impatient, and he wanted to get to the true action as quickly as possible. He'd been waiting for years for a chance like this, after all. He twisted and scissored leisurely, trying to be the least bit apologetic and thoughtful as he slowly let the man adjust. It was when the cuarta arched ever-so-slightly and moaned from the back of his throat that he was sure he found what he'd been looking for.

"Ah, there it is, nee?" He rubbed the tips of his fingers against the man's prostate, a grin threatening to split his face in half as he watched him writhe and gasp desperately. It was almost too erotic for him to handle, as he was positive no one - except maybe Aizen - had ever seen Ulquiorra Schiffer act so vulgar, so wanting… Szayel whined a little himself, as his own arousal was throbbing in his boxers at watching his pale face flush so deeply, hearing his breathy noises as his hips rocked shamelessly against him.

"Damn, Ulquiorra…" He murmured, leaning forth to place his lips against the side of his throat, kissing the soft skin, licking it, biting it… Tasting it and marring it as far as he could. His fingers worked diligently inside the man, thrusting against his prostate as his lips worked against his throat. It didn't even take long for the cuarta to come for the second time that night. He groaned gutturally from the back of his throat, his body trembling against him as he did, and a whine following shortly after.

"There we go, what a good boy you are!" Szayel withdrew his hands, clapping them together unceremoniously, the sound being slick and wet since they were covered in remaining lube.

Ulquiorra grimaced, his face still red from his release, either from the heat of it or the embarrassment of letting himself go like that, he'd figured. "You're disgusting."

Szayel shrugged off the insult and smeared his hands onto the sheets below. He grabbed the cuarta's thighs, spreading them and hastily removing his pants and underwear quickly so that he could properly position himself. "Here we go!~" He laughed, the only warning he was planning to give the man as he began to shove himself inside.

Ulquiorra's expression resembled one of pain as he instantly began to thrust in and out of his ass, uncaring as to whether or not the cuarta was enjoying himself anymore. He'd already heard him moan, he'd already seen his flushed face, and there was probably nothing else he could get from the man so he wouldn't bother to try and pleasure him any further.

Szayel's pace was almost brutal, one of need and want as he urgently continued. Simply being inside this man was like heaven to him, should one exist. His walls were like velvet, they hugged him perfectly, he couldn't really ask for anything else. It really was everything he had expected it would be. Through his flustered state, he felt Ulquiorra close in around him, and he moaned breathlessly.

Golden eyes wrenched open in surprise at the feeling of the other man clinging onto him, his body trembling with a struggle of sorts as he desperately tried to keep himself composed. _Ah, I must have hit his prostate again. _He deduced, thrusting forth eagerly once more to hit it again. He wanted another reaction like this…

"A-ah..!" Ulquiorra gasped out from deep within, the sound being nothing but erotic as he writhed against him, moans slipping from his lips wantonly. Szayel had been painfully hard for most of their time together, but now as he watched the man of his affections squirming for him he was embarrassingly positive that he wasn't going to last long. But he'd be damned if he was going to be the first to lose it. He abused the man's prostate with accurate, harsh thrusts, and it certainly didn't take more than a few rough thrusts against such a sensitive spot for the drugged man to come yet again. Only this time, it was different.

The hands clinging onto him gripped roughly, the cuarta's back arching so sharply off the mattress that his entire body almost rose off of it, and the one thing that truly drove him over the edge as well, was the scream that reverberated throughout the spacious room, coming from the pale man himself.

"Ah.. Fuck…" He released himself within the man with a groan, hunching over the body below him as he did so.

It was at this moment that he expected to be beaten to death by a furious Ulquiorra Schiffer, but the pale man was surprisingly still. Szayel glanced down to find that the cuarta had passed out now, his doll-like features relaxed and rather angelic, in his opinion, at least…

"…Ah… Well, I suppose it doesn't matter." He murmured to himself as he began to slowly rock himself within the other man once more. Because as unorthodox and repulsive as most people might see it, it didn't really matter to him if Ulquiorra were conscious or not. He'd spend all night fucking the man senseless as long as he had the opportunity.

* * *

It was to be expected that when Ulquiorra awoke, he was rather volatile. He knew he would be, after all, but the part he was probably the most furious about was that he was still being violated, even as he slept. Hahaha, he was so precious! Even when he was mad like that, he was still flawless. When he left, Szayel's arm was broken, along with a plenty amount of his ribs. He had to spend a countless amount of time repairing the damages himself, as he was the only one truly licensed around here to do anything medical of the sort.

It was now… A day or two since he'd taken the pale man, he assumed. He was sitting next to a window of his lab, sighing wistfully at the memory when he noticed the very object of his affections wander by in the outside hallway. He wouldn't approach him, he never would before, and he still wouldn't now. But then, something unusual occurred.

Approaching Ulquiorra from the other end of the hall, was their lord, Aizen.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun. I assume that you're feeling better? You don't appear to have a fever anymore."

Ulquiorra stopped in his step right in front of the man he so treasured, and luckily for him, the spot they halted at just so happened to be directly in front of his window. Szayel cowered slightly, as he did not desire to be spotted at the moment.

"Yes, sir. It wasn't too sever. My body managed to heal itself within the next day. I can reassume my duties if you so desire."

Aizen smiled softly at the petite man, raising a hand to cup his smooth face. "I'm glad to know that you're feeling well again."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, seeming to relish the feeling of his master's concern for his wellbeing. The very action made Szayel's stomach boil with an intense, raging jealousy. It was, at that very moment, that Aizen's sharp amber eyes turned to look at him directly in the eye, the smooth smile on his face turning into a mocking grin of sorts.

His breath caught in his throat.

Aizen knew.

And he was mocking him for it too. Telling him that he could never truly have Ulquiorra. That the cuarta belonged to him, and he always would. Then, he spoke, his words severing any and all ties he might have ever had with the pale man instantly.

"You are… My most precious being."

That… _Bastard. _


End file.
